The present invention relates generally to accessories for wireless communication devices, and more particularly to accessories for wireless communications devices having integrated cameras.
Traditional chemical film and digital cameras have the ability to connect to a tripod. The tripod allows multi-axis movement of the camera such that the camera may be tilted or turned at any desired angle. Because the tripod presents a stabilizing base for the camera, the photographer is free to engage in activities such as hands-free photography, long-exposure photography, and remote photography.
Many wireless communications devices, such as cell phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), come equipped with an integrated digital camera. Others are capable of connecting to a separate camera accessory. However, the size, fragility, and the aesthetic restrictions imposed by manufacturers on these devices, prohibit the inclusion of stabilizing structures in or on the wireless communications device. Further, conventional devices lack the ability to maneuver through one or more degrees of freedom, and thus, may only take pictures of objects or people that lie in direct sight of the lens. As a result, photography with wireless communications devices is limited. Therefore, there is a need for a compact accessory for a camera-equipped wireless communications device capable of providing multi-axis positioning control, and compatible to interface with a traditional tripod.